My Precious Doll
by mysteries green fairy
Summary: He couldn’t die without knowing how she had felt. Why hadn’t she told him before? She had had plenty of opportunities but she had never told him the way that she felt. Now he would die not knowing how much she loved him. New chapter! what happened in Ron'
1. Chapter 1

I don't own anything

* * *

It was all over.

Slowly, I pulled myself up, my whole body shaking. The pain in my legs forced me to collapse yet again, to the ground. Waves of pain traveled through my body, it even hurt to keep my eyes open.

But it was over; and we had won. After all the years that we had dreaded this day, the fear and angst that it had brought upon the three of us. It had been the day that Harry Potter had finally gotten rid of the evil that had lurked in the world hiding for so long. Destined to kill or to die trying, Harry had been given a precious gift that had brought so much pain and suffering into his life. No one could fully understand what he had gone through, all because of the scar on his forhead.

I tried to get up again, exhaustion ripped through my body like a tidal wave. I ignored it; I had to get out of here. I heard a faint voice call my name; it sounded a lot like Harry's. Oh thank god, he's okay.

"Hermione? Where are you?" The voice was becoming closer. I turned to see his slalom face. He too was badly injured, he was limping, and his robes were covered in blood. I couldn't tell if the blood was his.

"Are you okay?" He took my hand and supported me.

For the first time I realised that there were many figures lying on the floor. I poked one with my foot. There was no response. The huge room looked smaller then what it seemed when they had first arrived. Hermione guessed that this was because there hadn't been hundreds of bodies lying on the floor. Dead.

These people where someone's family, someone's brother, someone's sister; someone's lover, someone's wife, someone's husband, someone's daughter, someone's son. Tears started to water in her eyes.

So many people had been lost, not only today but the days leading up to now. Innocent people that had simply been at the wrong place at the wrong time, some knew the battle that they were fighting for. It had been a long twenty years.

They would never be forgotten by the ones that loved them. They would remember their memory, their touch, the sound of the voice; all things that they would never see again.

Harry helped her walk to the large wooden door on the far side of the room. She couldn't stop looking at all of those that had persisted, she couldn't bear it. Yet she was drawn to them, to see their face. She wanted to let them all know that it had not been for nothing. That they had won; no longer would we have to live in fear.

Less people left then what had come.

Ron, Hermione suddenly remembered. Ron. Where was Ron?

"Ron?" She turned frantically looking around the dark room. Oh god, please no.

Her eyes fell on Harry. He wasn't looking at her. Instead he looked at his shoes that suddenly looked like the most interesting thing that he had seen all day.

"What Harry? What do you know?" Her mind was racing. Ron, her best friend; who had helped her through some of the most tough times in her life. Ron, who had held her as she weep, who made her temper rises so easy. Ron, who she had loved since the third year. "Harry? What happened?" Her body was no longer the only thing that was shaking.

"I…Hermione...He" Harry searched for words. He couldn't tell her. It would break her heart.

"Harry. Tell me." Her tone had turned dangerous now.

"He, I saw him go down just by the door." He didn't look at her.

Hermione's knees buckled. Please no. This can't be happening, he promised. He promised that he would never leave her. He promised the one thing that he couldn't give.

Finding the strength that she was sure that she didn't have before, she ran towards the big oak doors. Hoping, wishing that Harry had been wrong. He had to be.

She dodged the lifeless figures lying on the floor and ran. Wishing. Praying. That he was okay, that he was alive; and that he would take her into his arms while she wept tears of joy, because he was okay.

She scanned for fiery red hair, which she wanted to run her fingers through, since the first time that they had meet. But he was no where to be seen, his smiling face, strong hands and long legs where found nowhere.

What had happened?

Where was he?

Was he alive?

She fall to the floor, tears running freely down her face, fearing for the worst.

Images of all the times that they had spent together flashed before her. Their first meeting on the train. Harry and Ron saving her from the troll. The way he laughed, how brave he was, how his face lit up whenever she laid eyes upon him. She had to see him that one last time. She had to tell him that she loved him, the one thing that she hadn't done; the only thing in her life that she ever regretted.

He couldn't die without knowing how she had felt. Why hadn't she told him before? She had had plenty of opportunities but she had never told him the way that she felt, and that she would stay up late in the night thinking about him. Dreaming about what it would be like to be in his arms, for him to kiss her so sweetly. And now it would never happen. He would never know how she felt.

Still she looked, searching for him with a fool's hope, the hope that he would be returned to her, safe once again.

Harry was calling her, but she did not come. She had to find him. Maybe, just maybe she would be able to tell him. She prayed that she would get the chance.

The shouts got louder, but this time they were not of Harry's voice. But there was something very familiar about the voice that made her turn.

Her heart stopped beating.

A flash of short, red hair caught her attention. She looked at the man before her in wonder. It was him alright; it looked as if he hadn't even received a scratch.

She looked at him in wonder. He was alive and not hurt.

She ran over to him and flung herself into his arms. He pulled her closer and wiped the tears off her cheek.

"Ron." She whispered as she clung to him. "Ron, I……I, I love you." His eyes locked hers. He had a look of surprise on his face, but she had to tell him. She had thought that he had died not knowing how she felt. She couldn't let that happen.

"Since third year." She pressed on. "When Sirius took you to the Shrieking Shack, I realised how much you meant to me, how much I needed you." She paused waiting for a response. But all she got was a blank look. "I'm telling you know because the thought of you dying not knowing how I feel is...is unthinkable."

She waited for him to say something, anything.

"Hermione, I have loved you for a long, long time. So long ago that I don't even know when." They looked at each other with bewilderment. How could they have let this happen?

They had loved each other for so long yet they had done nothing about it? But it does not do well to dwell on the past. With this thought, Hermione closed the gap between them and their lips met.

Finally, after four years, they could finally say that they loved each other.

When they broke apart, Hermione's lips were swollen and Ron was very pink in the face.

This had happened because of one reason. Hermione had realised that Ron might have died not knowing how she felt about him, because Harry had told her that he had seen him fall to the ground near the oak doors. But he hadn't came anywhere near the oak doors, in fact she had first seen him as he walked towards the oak doors from the other side of the room.

"What happened to you? I couldn't find you anywhere. I thought, I thought that you were-", Ron interrupted her.

"It was Ginny," he replied simply. Now she was confused.

"What does Ginny have to do with it?" She didn't understand what he was trying to say.

"Ginny healed me.", He looked deep into her eyes knowing that he had to tell her the truth. "I was very badly injured." She gave him a questioning look. "I was dying-"

She gasped. Harry had been right.

"Harry found me. I was in a bad state so he called Ginny over. She did this weird thing and I suddenly felt better. She healed me. ", She seemed to be taking it well.

"Harry, Harry told me that he had seen you fall to the floor near the oak doors." Why did he say that when he knew that it wasn't true?"

Ron didn't look at her.

"What?" she demanded.

"Well you see, Ginny needed to have no interruptions. So she could, you know." He looked up at her, trying to put the words together.

A tear was starting to run down her cheek. He went to wipe it away, but she pulled away. "You thought that I would be an interruption?" She was very hurt. How could he say such a thing?

"Hermione?" It was Harry.

"How could you do that to me? You know how I feel about Ron." Her anger started to rise.

"Exactly, you would have been all over him crying, trying to say good bye." Hermione turned away form him.

"Hermione, that was the exact opposite to what Ginny needed to heal Ron. She needed to concentrate. She could only carry out the spells if she had the space."

Hermione started to piece two and two together. If she had been there Ginny wouldn't have been able to meet all the things that she needed to heal Ron. She understood.

"We couldn't have you interfering, so I told you that he was by the oak doors. That way Ginny would have been able to do her work in peace. ", She turned back around looking heart broken.

"I understand." The two of them looked very surprise. They hadn't thought that she would so understanding.

Ron pulled her towards him and she happily let him hold her in his arms. The full effect of what happened finally had its effect and the tears started to roll again.

"Shhh. Its okay Hermione. I'm here." She clung to him like he was some precious doll.

He tilted her head and kissed her, with so much passion, that he even surprised himself. They had many years to catch up on.

* * *

I really enjoyed writting this one, and I'm quite prod of it. Please say if you feel the same. thanks 


	2. Chapter 2

I thought that i would also do a chapter with Ron's piont of view of what had happened. I hope that you like it

* * *

"RON!" It was Harry, his voice desperate and panicky. He shook me like a doll. "Ron please, open your eyes." His voice was breaking.

Muscling all the strength I had, I opened my eyes. Harry was lying over me, his eyes swelled with tears. He was badly injured but nowhere near as me.

"What happened to you?"

"I…I don't know." I paused looking at Harry's troubled face. "All I remember was being flung across the wall." I was getting weaker and weaker with every minute.

Harry grabbed my hand but only found that it was covered in sticky blood. There was a deep wound on my waist, and an artery was cut.

Harry gasped. "Ron?" Tears ran down his check.

"Harry, where's Hermione? I have to tell her something." I was weak still and was barely able to whisper. "I have to tell her, now before I...Before I d-"

"No Ron, I won't let you die," Harry said trying to convince himself. He couldn't lose Ron, his best friend.

"Harry, will you tell her. Tell Hermione that I love her." I began to slip away.

"NO!"

Harry had an idea. He got up and left me, i was laying on the floor covered in blood and half dead.

I hoped that he had gone to get Hermione. After all these years I had never told her how I felt. And now, now I was going to die without her knowing how much I loved her. How much I needed her. I prayed that he would be given the chance to tell her.

But it wasn't Hermione that Harry brought back.

It was Ginny.

She ran over to me and gave me a bone crushing hug. "Oh my god, Ron." Tears flowed freely down her checks.

I looked up at Harry. Why had he gotten Ginny instead of Hermione? He knew how I felt about her. And how much it meant to me to tell her how I felt; especially now that he was going to die.

"Why didn't you get Hermione?" My anger started to rise. "I want to see Hermione," he said as strongly as he could. But Ginny just put her hand on his and closed her eyes.

"I can't get her now." Harry said, I was confused. "Ginny needs to concentrate."

I tried to find my voice to ask what Ginny needed to concentrate on. But I couldn't speak, my eyes started to close. And I knew that I had lost my chance to see Hermione for a last time.

"Now Ginny." Harry sounded urgent and worried. I could barely understand what Harry was saying.

I was going under.

A warm feeling rushed through my body; and I suddenly felt as if I was not alone. I opened my eyes to see what was going on. I found that Ginny had both hands on my chest. Her eyes were closed and she was mumbling some words that I didn't understand. Feeling as if I was really sleepy, I closed my eyes. All sensations of what were happening around me were gone. I could only feel the presence of Ginny in my mind.

It seemed that Ginny was travelling through my body; everywhere that she went I felt a warm sensation. I was starting to feel better with each time that Ginny focused her energy on me. In wonder I was aware that Ginny was healing me; mending the muscle, tissue, and flesh with her mind.

I felt myself come back into the light.

Opening my eyes I found that my vision was crystal clear. I had the energy to get up. Looking down at my waist I saw that there was no longer the deep cut that had been there only minutes ago.

I looked at Ginny, who was getting to her feet. She looked exhausted. I must have taken a lot out of her. She collapsed, but Harry caught her. He was looking at her in wonder. Harry kissed her on the cheek, gathering the hair that was in her face. I smiled at both of them and took Ginny into a massive bear hug.

Ginny hugged me in return. I could feel her soft tears soaking my jumper. "Ginny." My voice was stronger then it had been in days. "You saved my life!" I was still trying to get his head around it all.

"It was Harry's idea." She gave Harry a warm smile, but he just shook his head. "It's true, I wouldn't have known what to do if he hadn't told me."

I turned to Harry and gave him a hug too. Now I had to see Hermione; I had to tell her how I felt once and for all.

Harry nodded as if he knew what I was saying. "Come on, mate. We'll go find her."

We started calling her name as we walked towards the big oak doors, but we couldn't see her anywhere. It was if she had just vanished.

"I saw her run over here", Harry said looking around the dark room.

I gave one final call of her name, as loud as I could. And he saw a brown bushy haired girl that was on her knees crying.

He could feel her eyes on her, probably trying to tell if it was really me or not. She ran over to me and hugged me tight. I pulled her towards me. I never wanted to let go of her. I looked at her, she was crying. Pulling her closer still, I wiped the tears that were pouring down her checks.

"Ron", she whispered. "Ron, I……I, I love you."

I stared at her. Did I just hear right? My head was spinning. Could it be? I looked at her in surprise. I knew that she would be upset but I never ever expected this.

"Since third year, when Sirius took you to the Shrieking Shack, I realised how much you meant to me, how much I needed you." She paused. "I'm telling you now because the thought of you dying, not knowing how I feel is...is unthinkable."

I gaped at her, not believing what she was saying. "Hermione, I have loved you for a long, long time, so long ago that I don't even know when." I couldn't believe that he had let this happen. That we had loved each other for so long yet done nothing about it……until now.

To my surprise it was Hermione that closed the gap between us, and I felt her soft lips on mine. I had dreamed of this for so long, but never in my wildest dreams did I think that it would even happen. I was overcome with joy. She was finally mine, after all these years.

Then we pulled apart. I felt myself go very red. And I noticed that her lips were red and swollen. I smiled at her.

"What happened to you?" The look of concern returned to her face. "I couldn't find you anywhere. I thought, I thought that you were-", I stopped her from going on.

"It was Ginny," I replied looking deeply into her eyes.

She had a look of pure confusion on her face. "What does Ginny have to do with it?" I could tell that she had no idea of what I was trying to say to her.

"Ginny healed me." I looked deep into her eyes, knowing that I had to tell her the truth. "I was very badly injured." She gave me a questioning look. "I was dying-"

She gasped.

"Harry found me. I was in a bad state so he called Ginny over. She did this weird thing and I suddenly felt better. She healed me. " My voice broke as I spoke. But she seemed to be taking it well.

"Harry, Harry told me that he had seen you fall to the floor near the oak doors. Why did he say that when he knew that it wasn't true?"

I didn't look at her. I knew that she would be crushed if she found out.

"What?" she demanded.

"Well you see, Ginny needed to have no interruptions. So she could, you know." I looked up at her. I was trying desperately to say it in a different kind of way, a way that she wouldn't get offended. It didn't work.

A tear was starting to run down her cheek. I went to wipe it away, but she pulled away. "You thought that I would be an interruption?" I could tell that she was hurt; she probably would never forgive me.

"Hermione?" It was Harry that spoke trying to explain things.

"How could you do that to me? You know how I feel about Ron." Anger started to show in her voice.

"Exactly, you would have been all over him crying, trying to say good bye." Hermione turned away from him, unable to take in what he was saying.

"Hermione that was the exact opposite to what Ginny needed to heal Ron. She needed to concentrate. She could only carry out the spells if she had the space."

I looked at Harry; we both knew that Hermione wouldn't take this well at all. She would be mad at them for years, at the least.

"We couldn't have you interfering, so I told you that he was by the oak doors. That way Ginny would have been able to do her work in peace. ", She turned back around looking heartbroken.

"I understand." Me and Harry llooked at her in surprise. We couldn't believe what we were hearing.

I pulled her towards me and she happily let me hold her in my arms. The full effect of what happened finally had its effect on us both, and the tears started to roll again.

"Shhh. Its okay Hermione. I'm here." I tried to say anything that would comfort her at the moment, anything to prove how much I loved her. She clung to me like I was some precious doll.

I tilted her head and kissed her, with so much passion, that I even surprised myself. I wanted to hold her till the end of time, to make her my wife, to grow old with her.


End file.
